


Desert Dreams

by oursisthefury



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, from a dream I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursisthefury/pseuds/oursisthefury
Summary: The trip to the Titty Twister doesn't go as planned, and Seth, Richie, Kate and Scott end up being stuck in a desert where there doesn't seem to be a way to escape from. Can they find a way before everything goes to shit?





	

"We need to stop." Kate's voice shook as sand stung her eyes. Her heart felt heavy and she was near tears. "I- I don't think we should be moving him any more than we have to." She was referring to Seth who hung limply between her and Scott. His condition was worsening and she was so afraid for him. Although she wanted to stop for his sake, he was also terribly heavy considering that both she and Scott were slight and did not have the strength to lug around a grown man for days. Richie was still not back and she feared for the worse. Scott begrudgingly helped her put Seth on the ground, he didn't like that she insisted on helping the man that had kidnapped them. Seth coughed violently and Kate hurriedly got out their water supply, she put the bottle to his lips and carefully gave him a drink. 

The Gecko brother certainly was worse for wear, he was soaked with sweat and he was so pale, most of the time he was barely conscious. He hadn't started out bad but now she was afraid that he was going to die, sometimes he mumbled about El Ray and then his brother but usually he was coughing or moaning. "Scott, what do you think is wrong with him?" She asked, putting away the bottle and trying to make Seth as comfortable as possible. "Don't know. And don't care." He stated simply with a huff, arms crossed. "Scott!" She gasped, shock turning into anger. "You can't say stuff like that!" She scolded and her brother looked annoyed. "Oh yeah? Is it because it's not Christian?" He mocked her cruelly. "Look around, Kate. Do you think there's a God here?" He motioned towards the white sand dunes around them. "And besides, how well did that shit work out for dad anyhow?" He pointed out harshly. Her eyes stung with tears, she missed their dad a lot, she prayed for his safety as well as Seth's and Richie's. She couldn't believe that Scott was saying such hurtful things to her. "You don't mean what you're saying, you're just scared." Kate said trying to rationalize his words. Scott scowled, "I'm not scared." He retorted. "I just think that what we're doing here is stupid. We should just leave him." She looked over at Seth, he was shivering and then she looked back over at Scott. "No." Kate said, her voice raising in pitch. And they left it at that.

It had been hard when they were kidnapped and now it was even harder because they had no idea where they were. They had arrived at the Titty Twister and Kate could feel that there had been something off but apparently so had Richie because he had bristled right away and told Seth that something was wrong. Usually Seth was the cautious one and Richie was more reckless, but Richie had actually pulled his brother aside to say how that they should maybe turn back. First of all, he explained that there were motorcycles and cars surrounding the place but there were no actual people there, not even anyone advertising outside, which was odd. Also he called to their attention that the area was unusually quiet, and soon they were all on edge. "We have to go." Seth had hissed at his brother. "For El Ray." That was Seth's big obsession and Richie gave in. Kate and Scott's dad had tried to reason with them about how his and his kids role in their charade was done but Seth wasn't having it and he ordered them to go with. Reluctantly they followed Seth up to the door and when he pushed it open, a gust of wind pounded them in the face and soon they were all spinning, the Titty Twister had disappeared and they were thrown into a desert of pure white sands and seemingly nothing else.

Kate remembered waking up, her face was covered with grit and she spat out sand and pieces of her hair that had gotten in her mouth. She had scanned the area, pushing herself up further, looking around in shock and anxiety at her new surroundings. Across from her, someone groaned and she directed her attention to them, it had been Richard. He pushed himself up also spitting out sand and looking disoriented, then he began to madly run his hands over the sand, squinting. She figured out that he was looking for his glasses, he looked like Velma from Scooby Doo looking for them, she spotted them by her side and she picked them up. "Here." She said with a smile and he took them from her with a simple 'thanks' and he too began to scan the area. "Where the fuck are we?" He demanded, wiping away sand from his mouth. "Seth!" He called seeming to realize that Seth was not near him. They both looked for the missing members of their party, then they both had heard coughing from the next sand dune over. Richie had helped her to her feet and they both had scrambled over the dune, slipping and sliding as they descended down. She saw that Seth and Scott were there, but where was her dad?

"Dad? Dad!" She remembered herself shouting for him as she ran over to Scott, he was fine just confused and spitting out sand. But something had not been right with Seth... She had watched Richie go over to his brother, and Seth was coughing but she had assumed that it was just sand, but then she saw red liquid spatter on the white ground. She gasped, and Richie stood there frozen and Seth had frozen too, looking at the ground in shock and horror. "Seth?" His brother choked out. "I'm fine, Richie. It's nothing." Seth pushed him away, wiping his mouth and covering up the blood. "It's probably a side effect from whatever the hell happened to us.. Where are we?" He asked, as he pushed himself shakily to his feet. "What the hell is this place? Where's our dad?" Scott had shouted at them, also standing up. "It's your fault, isn't it? You goddamn freak!" She had cringed as her brother got up in Richie's face and even shoved him. She had seen Seth lunge and throw Scott to the ground, and they both had begun to snarl and growl at each other.

"Stop!" Kate had shouted at all of them and they turned to look at her, Richie passive, Seth seething and Scott snarling. "It does us no good to fight! Fighting will make everything worse!" She had tried to reason with all of them. "We don't know where we are and that's why we need to work together.. Perhaps we can get out of here.." Seth had smiled at her, "Katie cakes has a point here, if we all be cool, maybe we'll make it out alive." She liked it when he smiled at her, it made her feel good. Scott had agreed to the proposition sullenly and Seth had said another line about rambling as they tried to figure out what to do. They deduced that good ol Jacob had not had the pleasure of going there.

Strangely enough, they had found food and water sitting out for them which they took as a good sign but it wasn't enough to stop Seth from getting sicker nor was it enough to stop the bickering. At first they had assumed that he was suffering from dehydration but that wasn't it, and he certainly wasn't starving, they had enough food in the beginning but he just got worse. He had to hang onto Richie for support when they walked under the hot sun, it was peculiar that tho it was hot and the sun was glaring, they didn't get any sunburns. It was so hot that they started thinking Seth had heatstroke but nothing they did to cool him down worked, and soon Richie was carrying him and he barely shuffled along the sand. When Seth got sicker, all Scott and Richie did was fight. Scott kept telling him to leave Seth behind but Richie wouldn't hear it. She saw Richie go to grab his gun a few times but she had stopped that action by crying or yelling or sometimes Seth even got out enough words to stop them but it did a number on him afterwards. He would pass out, or throw up, or go into fits of coughing or even terrible fevers. She saw that Richie was at his wits end, he couldn't manage with all that stress, he was more in control than he had been at the hotel and in the RV but he could only take so much. She had feared that he would break down and lose it, so she watched him carefully.

Then suddenly Richie had declared that he was going to try and find help, that Seth was slowing them down but they couldn't move quickly with him because of his condition. He left them in charge of Seth's wellbeing which Kate thought was strange but he was desperate. Seth hadn't even been conscious to see his brother leave. 

Kate was sure that Richie had left days ago, but she didn't know how many days had went by in the first place. All they could do was hold onto hope that he would come back, that hope was all they had left.


End file.
